One Guy, One Night
by CuteCarly
Summary: Roxanne is a new Soc in the town of Tulsa and at first she hates everything about Tulsa until she learns all it takes is one guy and one night to turn her life upside down. R/R!
1. Where Do I Fit In?

Hiya! This is a new story! I would update my other ones, but I'm running out of ideas!! So if anyone has any ideas you can email them to me, or you can leave them in a review, or someone can even write a chapter for me in one of my stories!! Then you could just send your chapter to me and I'll post it, but I'll give you credit for it!!! Anywho I only own Roxanne, Ms. Landry, and Mr. Cornell!! S.E. Hinton owns everyone else, unless I say otherwise! Review please!

                I brushed a chocolate colored lock out of my face and just stood there holding my purse. On one side of the hall there were boys wearing wornout jeans and shirts with leather jackets and girls wearing short skirts and revealing tops, while on the other side of the hall there were boys wearing madras shirts and khaki pants and girls wearing knee-length skirts and decent tops. Here I was standing in the middle of the hall, not knowing which side I fit in with. Then again, how was I supposed to know? 

                It was my first day at Tulsa High School and it seemed hopeless. I couldn't find my locker, I had yet to get my schedule, and I had no friends. **Brring…**and then again..**Brring!** I glanced around as students filed into their classes and left me standing there in the middle of nowhere. That's what I thought of Tulsa. It was the middle of nowhere. It was just some little town in Oklahoma. I would much rather have lived in California, but no. My mom and dad just had to move to Tulsa and away from California. They wouldn't even give me a reason for moving, other then the fact that my Grandparents live here in Tulsa.

                **Brring! The bell rung again. It was true, I was now officially late. I sighed and headed off toward the office thinking my day couldn't get any worse. When I got to the office I came to the conclusion that this school was just plain weird. It had big red and yellow banners hanging up everywhere that said, "Welcome To Tulsa High School – The best high school in Oklahoma!" I just rolled my eyes. Yeah, it might be the best high school in Oklahoma if I had friends, or if I could find my locker, or if  I could get my schedule.**

                "Excuse me," I said to a light haired woman that had glasses. She just looked up at me from her desk and smiled. "I'm new here."

                "And you're late to your class on your very first day." The woman shook her head and looked at me as if she was disappointed. 

                "That's because I don't know what my first class is. You guys never gave me my schedule." I smiled now. "Also while you're getting my schedule could you please tell me where locker number," I looked down at the paper I was holding in my hand, "287 is?"

                "Sure, but to get you're schedule I need your name." The woman put her fingers on her keyboard, getting ready to type my name so my classes would come up.

                "Roxanne Clarkson." I brushed my skirt down as the woman, who's name I had learned was Ms. Landry, gave me directions to my locker. "Thank you," I smiled as Ms. Landry handed my my schedule. "Do I need a pass to get back to class or something? I mean for being late."

                "No, just tell your teacher that you're new and you had to get you're schedule. You'll be excused from being late then." 

                "Thanks. I'll be going then. Bye." I waved to her as I started to walk out the door.

                "Wait!" I heard her call to me and I turned around. "Do you need someone to show you to your class?" I shrugged. I could probably manage it on my own, but I guess I didn't need to be any later then I already was.

                "I guess. I mean if it's not to much trouble." I didn't want to cause the school anymore trouble then I already had on my first day.

                "No trouble at all deary." I smirked a little. Who calls anyone deary in this day and age? "If you sit right there I'm sure Mr. Cornell will be done with Mr. Mathews in a few minutes and he can show you to your class." 

                "Ok. Thanks." I sat down in a hard wooden chair that was not comfortable at all. It was, like I said before, hard. 

                "Did you think it was funny to throw a piece of chewed gum in Ms. Valance's hair?" I heard a loud, angry voice bellow and I strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

                "It wasn't funny to throw it at her, but it was funny to watch her screech and scream like a little girl!" The person started laughing like a hyena and it almost made me start to laugh as well but I stopped when the loud voice started yelling again.

                "Keith Mathews! Get out of here! Get out of here now! You have two weeks detention and I don't want to see you in my office again this month!"

                "Yes, mommy!" I suppose that remark came from Keith for as large amounts of laughter were followed after it.

                "Out!" A guy with reddish colored hair and sideburns came out of the orange door with a crooked smile on his face. He had on a pair of dark jeans and a plain white tshirt but the thing that I noticed the most was his smile. I could tell that he was laughing inside. He just had that look; the look that lets you know that he thinks everything is funny whether it really is or not, the look that lets you know that he doesn't take anything too serious. I hated guys like that. They would think it was funny if you're grandmother died.

                "Mr. Mathews." The boy looked up to Ms. Landry. "You have first hour with our new student. Could you show her where it's at?"

                "Is she not capable of reading the classroom numbers that are above the door?" He smirked sarcastically at Ms. Landry. I saw Ms. Landry just roll her eyes and point Keith over to me.

                "Oh goody, another Soc to make fun of!" He grinned at me as I got up. What was a Soc? And why did he just call me one?

                "What's a Soc?" I wondered absentmindedly once we were out in the hall and away from Ms. Landry and Mr. Cornell, who I assumed was the principal.

                "Oh, you don't know your own kind? Isn't that like a sin or somethin in the bigtimes?" Ok. What was this guy smoking? He obviously sounded like he was on crack or pot. Or maybe he was drunk. Whatever, I knew there was something wrong with him.

                "My own kind? What are you talking about?" I asked in a quiet voice. I'm kinda shy around new people that I meet, but once I get to know them you can't shut me up. 

                "A Soc. The rich kids, that's you. I'm a grease. To make a long story short, you don't hang out with me, you don't talk to me, kapish?" I just shrugged. I still didn't really understand what he was talking about but whatever.

                "So, uh your name is Keith?" 

                "You're still talking to me when I just told you not to? You dig ok. My name's Two-Bit. Everyone calls me Two-Bit. Does Ms. Socy have a name?" He ran a hand through his hair and put his other hand on the doorknob. "This is your class, and mine."

                "My name's Roxanne." I walked in the classroom as he opened the door for me.

A/N~ Hiya!! This is the end of chapter one! I hope you guys liked it!! I know this kind of story has been done a million times but I'm going to put a twist on mine so yeah! Anywho review please!


	2. She's a Real Looker

CHAPTER 2~ YAY!! Lol!! Anywho this is chapter 2!! I only own Roxanne so yeah!! Lol!! This is in Two-Bit's POV and it starts out from where he met Roxanne. I used some of the same lines that were in chapter 1 but I also skipped some, cuz I don't think you guys would want to basically read chapter 1 over again!! Lol!! Anywho please review!! Thanks!! And I'm sorry this story sucks!! Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter! Rina and Angel, hiya!! I haven't been on in like forever to talk to you guys!! Anywho I know you told me to update Greasers Have Problems first but I don't know what to write for that! But I will try to update it soon!!                                                              

                                                                                ****Two-Bit's POV****

                I was sitting in the office getting chewed out by Mr. Cornell, the principal. Hey, it wasn't my fault that I threw a piece of gum in Cherry Valance's hair. She had it coming. She was a Soc. Everyone knows that I don't like Socs. Everyone knows that no greaser, except maybe Ponyboy, likes Socs.

                "I don't want to see you in my office again this month." That was all I got out of the conversation with him. Every time I talked I just got in more trouble so I tried to keep my mouth shut when I was with the principal, but that didn't work. Ever. 

                "Yes, mommy!" I laughed uncontrollably at this remark. Just seeing Mr. Cornell's face turn from white to red was hilarious. I knew I was making him mad, but I didn't really care. Hell, if I didn't make teachers mad why would I still be a junior at eighteen and a half? Exactly, I wouldn't.

                After I got out of the office Ms. Landry, the office lady, pointed me toward a new student and told me to show her where her first hour class was. "Oh goody, another Soc to make fun of!" I grumbled under my voice loudly and grinned at the girl. She had long brown hair that was the color of chocolate. It fell over her shoulders in soft curls, like Sandy's hair. Her eyes were completely opposite the color of her hair though. They were bright blue and they danced happily, like Soda's eyes. She was really tanned and had a nice body, but I could tell she was a Soc. The way she was dressed told me she was a Soc; she had on a knee-length checkered light yellow and light blue skirt that looked really good, and a long-sleeved button up soft blue sweater.

                "What's a Soc?" the Soc asked me and I almost laughed. How could she not know what a Soc was? Sure, she was new but still usually people knew what a Soc and greaser was on their first day, and they usually knew which group they fit in with too. I pitied the people that fit in with the Socs. 

                "Oh, you don't know your own kind? Isn't that like a sin or somethin in the bigtimes?" I asked and only got a strange look. I think she thought there was something wrong with me. Infact she looked a little afraid of me. Why would she be afraid of me though if she didn't know what a Soc or greaser was?

                "My own kind? What are you talking about?" She brushed a curl out of her eyes and gave me a small smile. Ok, she wasn't afraid of me. She was just shy. That was rare around here in Tulsa. You usually don't find shy girls. Even the Socs weren't shy. They weren't as bad as the greaser girls but they definitely weren't angels or they weren't shy. Here was this girl acting all shy and innocent. The boys would be all over her in no time. Greasers and Socs loved shy girls.

                "A Soc. The rich kids, that's you. I'm a grease. To make a long story short, you don't hang out with me, you don't talk to me, kapish?" She just shrugged and gave me another small smile. Wait a minute, me getting a smile from a Soc? There was something wrong with that picture. Socs hated me. And I hated them.

                "So, uh your name is Keith?" This was the first time that I heard her try to start a conversation, then again I had only known her for what five minutes? No. Not even that long, about two minutes.

                "You're still talking to me when I just told you not to? You dig ok." I grinned at her and nodded my head to show her that I thought she was ok. She just stood there. That's when I realized that I still needed to answer her. I definitely didn't want a Soc to call me Keith. That would ruin my rep. I mean what kind of greaser has the name Keith? That would be like a greaser having the name Tim. Oh, wait Tim Shepard. Oh well, he's a hood anyway.  "My name's Two-Bit." I stopped and then started up again,  "Everyone calls me Two-Bit. Does Ms. Socy have a name?" I didn't wait for her to answer before opening the classroom door. I really didn't think she'd answer me.

                "My name's Roxanne." She walked in the door when I held it open for her.

(Lunch Time)

                "Have you guys met the new girl?" I wondered aimlessly around a car that Soda was working on, while Pony, Johnny, and Steve just sat there drinking cokes. Every day at lunch, me, Pony, Steve, and Johnny came down to the DX instead of staying at the hell hole the school calls the lunch room.

                "Two-Bit! Stop walking around in circles! You're making me dizzy!" Soda said this playfully, but I think he actually meant it as well.

                "If you were under that car like you're supposed to be you wouldn't know I was walkin in circles and I wouldn't be makin you dizzy!" Soda grinned at me and just rolled his eyes. By now he was used to my little smartass comments so he payed no attention to them. "So, Stevie, have you met that new girl?"

                "Soc or grease?" He wondered.

                "Soc." All the guys started laughing after that. Now, I'm a funny guy but I didn't see the humor in that. All I did was say the word Soc and they started laughing.

                "Damn, I must be getting pretty good if all I have to do is say the word Soc to get you guys laughin like you just saw Mickey Mouse." I cocked one eyebrow in amusement.

                "That's not what we're laughing at Two-Bit. Why would we have met the new girl if she's a Soc? Socs don't talk to us unless it's an occasional insult."

                "You're wrong! I met her this morning after I got out of the principal's office. I was at the principal's for throwing gum in Cherry's hair, anyway the stupid office aide told me to show the new girl to her class because she has it with me. So I did, and we talked a bit. Her name's Roxanne." I stopped, trying to think of what else I could say about her. "She's one hell of a looker." They gave me skeptical looks. "I'm freakin serious guys! Tomorrow I'll introduce you guys at lunch. That is if the big time Socs haven't taken her under their wing." I knew that that had probably already happened. During first period some Socs had already started to talk to her so by the next day she would probably be a full-time Soc, and she'd probably be friends with Cherry Valance and her little posse.

A/N~ I know this sucked and it was boring!! I promise this will get better though!! I have this whole story planned out and it's not just going to be one of those stories that theres tons of!! I have a twist planned in mine so yeah!! Just keep reading and reviewing please!! Thanks!! And again, I'm sorry this chapter was so boring, I just don't want to move it along to fast! It's not going to fast is it? Or is it going to slow? Please review!! Thanks!! Byebye now!


	3. Do You Want to Tryout for Cheerleading?

**This is Chapter 3** I think this is chapter 3 anyway..yeah!! Lol!! I only own the people that you don't recognize!! Anywho, this chapter sucks but oh well!! I promise it will get better..I just don't want to rush this story so yeah!! Lol!! REVIEW!! Thanks..byebye now!

***Roxanne's POV***

"Do you want to try out for the cheerleading squad?" Sherry Valance, who I had just met during lunch time, was talking to me while I fiddled with my locker combination. "Trixie just quit the squad because she's moving away next week, so ya know we're looking for a new girl. Tryouts are tonight and tomorrow." She stopped. "I mean if you're interested."

I smiled. Atleast I had made some friends, well I had actually made a lot of friends. "No thanks. Cheerleading's not my thing. I dance. Besides, I just moved in so my schedule's going to be kinda packed." That was the truth, my schedule was going to be really busy. I had dance classes, which I had already enrolled in, every Tuesday and Thursday nights; I had to study a lot because my parents pushed me to be the best so I had to get the best grades. I still had to unload boxes that were scattered out everywhere in the house, and every Monday night I had singing lessons. I would be way to busy for cheerleading.

"I understand." Cherry, she said everyone calls her that, looked kinda disappointed. "Are you sure? You would make a great cheerleader. You've got the looks, you've got the body. The boys would love you." I laughed at that last sentence. Boys loving me? Ha! Every guy thinks I'm a goody goody. Just because I don't swear, I don't drink,I don't lie, and one cigarette makes me ill I'm labeled a goody goody. Frankly though I am one. I get good grades, I never do anything to wild, I'm not mean to anyone, and like I said before I don't swear, I don't drink, I don't lie, and I don't smoke.

"Sorry, I just have to much to do right now." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Are you sure?" Cherry tried one last time.

"See you around Cherry." I grabbed my books and turned to leave. There was no point in answering her question again. I had already answered it twice. 

"Wait!" I turned around and the redheaded girl was standing there playing with her hair. I could tell that Cherry was a so called "big" Soc. One of the Socs who had everything they ever wanted and looked down on the greasers, that's what Cherry seemed like. Maybe I'm wrong, but it sure doesn't seem like it. Then again, I shouldn't judge her before I get to know her. "I'll come with you, I don't have practice tonight and I'm pretty sure we're both going the same way. You live on the West Side don't you?" I nodded my head. "Let's stop by Marcia and Trixie's locker. They're going the same way as us too." I stopped walking to let Cherry catch up with me.

"Great," I said, happy for some company. To be honest, after going to Tulsa High School for one full day I didn't want to walk home by myself. Half of the guys scared me out of my wits. Not just the jean and leather jacket wearing guys; the decent guys had made some stupid catcalls at me too. However, I knew theres were all fun and games unlike the greasers, as they were called. The greasers had actually threatened me with some stuff.

"Hey Marcia, Trixie." Cherry waved to a girl with a raven colored bob and another girl with short shoulder-length blonde hair. I recognized them both from my English class and they had sat at the same lunch table as me.

"Hi Cherry." They both said in unison, as if they were programmed to do that, and then waved. I shifted my feet uncomfortably as they started in on a conversation. I really feel welcome; I kinda felt like I was intruding in their friendship. Like I was the third wheel, the one getting ignored.

"This is Roxanne. You guys met her at lunch, remember?" I stopped shifting from foot to foot when Cherry introduced me, and I smiled.

"Of course we remember you!" Trixie, the blonde, giggled and showed me her nails. "You like? I did them myself."

"They're great." I smiled She should have went a little softer on the pink. Her nails were way to bright. "Maybe you should soften the pink up a little," I said sincerely and she smiled.

"Thanks. You know I was thinking about that but then I thought maybe I should be daring." Trixie shook her head full of curls and giggled. Daring indeed. You could probably see her nails a mile away.

"So, where do you live?" Marcia asked me as we walked through the parking lot and past several greasers.

"Just a little ways from here. Down St. Francis Boulevard." I thought for a little while trying to decide if that was right. "Yeah, St. Francis." Hey it wasn't my fault that I wasn't sure exactly what street I lived down; I just moved in.

"No way! Really?" I nodded my head. "Me and Cher live down there too!" Trixie was about to start jumping up and down with excitement when she stopped herself and frowned. "Well, I only live down there for about another week then I'm moving to New York."

"New York? Oh. I use to live in California, but my aunt lives in New York."

"There she is! There she is! Steve, there she is!" I looked over to the parking lot to see Two-Bit, the guy that I had met earlier, waving his arms around like a maniac and pointing toward me. I just rolled my eyes.

"What's the story on that guy? Is he on something?" I shot a glance at Two-Bit.

"Oh him? He's just your typical greaser. He probably is on something. All greasers are." Marcia's face contorted in a look of disgust as she mentioned the word greaser. Ok, I understand disliking someone, but disliking them so much that you have to look disgusted when talking about them? In my opinion that was just rude.

"Bye!" I waved to Trixie and Cherry as I turned up my driveway. Marcia had turned down some oether road a little while after out conversation of Two-Bit just being a typical greaser.

The day had started out bad but now it was turning out ok. I had made it through my first day at the little high school of Tulsa. Sure, I was still in the middle of nowhere and I hated it, atleast I had friends now though.

"Hey mommy, daddy!" I pushed open the all glass door that our new house had. I'm not even quite sure why I called to my parents, they wouldn't be home. It would still be an hour until they got home. It was 4:00 p.m. they didn't get home until usually 5.

I pushed my soft brown curls out of my face and slipped my shoes and bobby socks off. Then I yawned and sat down on the plush white couch that lay in the middle of the living room surrounded by card board boxes. The boxes could wait to be unpacked; I had had a hard day and all I wanted to do was sleep.

A/N~ Sorry that chapter was so boring!! Review tho please!! And I have a Dirty Dancing Fanfiction up if anyone wants to read it!! Lol!! Anywho I promise my next chapter will be better!!! So review please!! Thanks!!


	4. The Joys of Being a Pickpocket

Hiya! Here's Chapter 4!! This chapter sucks really bad but I'm trying not to move this story to fast…I have a habit for doing that!! Lol!! Anywho please review and I'm sorry this chapter sucks really bad!! Sorry!!           

                                                                ****Two-Bit's POV****

                "Where!? Where!?" Steve pushed me off the hood of his car as he glanced around frantically searching for a small glimpse of Roxanne.

                "You missed her. Her and the rest of the bigtime Soc girls just turned that corner. Hard tellin which road they went down then." I laughed at Steve's skeptical look but soon realized that he didn't believe there even was a Roxanne. "No! Man, I'm serious," I said in my most believable voice.

                "Two-Bit, is Roxanne somehow a girl that you made up in your mind and you're just really convinced that she's real?" I started to laugh. Ok, I'm a little bit crazy, I'll admit that. But did Steve think I was off my rocker or somethin? I don't have imaginary friends or should I say imaginary girlfriends.

                "I told you I'll show her to you tomorrow at lunch." That would mean we would have to actually go to the cafeteria instead of the DX. Boy, wouldn't Soda be disappointed? He wouldn't get to see his lovely friends. "Yeah, I'll show her to you tomorrow." It didn't occur to me to mind that I was referring to her like she was an object. Like she was some toy that was meant to be looked at and played with. I would soon find out that I shouldn't treat her like that though.

                Before Roxanne had turned the corner she had shot me a shy glance. Maybe she likes me. I laughed at that thought. A Soc liking a greaser? Then again, I  am a very likable person. Everyone likes me, well not everyone, but the girls like me. Well, not all the girls, but some of them. Steve slapped me in the head causing me to quit arguing with myself.

                "What?" I glared at him. He had to stop my argument, that mad me mad. I wanted to see which side of my head would have one. The right side or the left side? Probably the right 'cause I am always using my right hand and all that stuff.

                "Nothin. Just felt like hitting you. Especially when you just stood there with that stupid grin on your face and you were staring out into space." (A/N~ Hey, face and space rhyme! Lol..sorry 'bout that..I'm just kinda hyper right now so like yeah.) Steve looked bored, and I could tell that he was getting impatient. He kept tapping his foot up and down. "Where the hell are Johnny and Pony?" He rolled his eyes at the name Pony. 

                Steve hated that kid more then anything. Maybe even more then he hated his own father. The only reason Steve hated Pony was because of Soda. Soda always invited Pony to go out with them, as long as they weren't taking girls, and that just bugged the hell outta Steve. Don't ask me why he got mad at Pony and not Soda when Soda was the one asking Pony if he wanted to come. I think that Steve is actually a little jealous of Pony and Soda. I mean Soda will help that kid with anything he needs help with, and he'll comfort him. But with Soda and Steve, all they do is bullshit. And sometimes I think Steve wants a little more then that; I think he wants a brother.

                All that aside, I spotted Pony and Johnny walking toward the car. "Hey Pony, Johnnycakes, what took you guys so long?" 

                "I had to go to my locker to get some stuff for track tomorrow, and Johnny came with me." Pony barely muttered this. He was always quiet in the vacinity of Steve. He didn't like Steve very much; the same way Steve didn't like him.

                "If it was already in your locker why'd you have to get it out?" Steve wondered as he crawled into the driver side of his car. Leave it to Steve to come up with something like that, then again, I was wondering the same thing.

                "It needs to be washed," came the answer from the back seat. 

                "Does it smell?" I wondered stupidly. They all just looked at me like I was an idiot. I'm used to looks like that. Most people look at me like that. I guess half of its because I act stupid. I mean it's not like I try to act stupid, I guess I just don't really know any other way to act.

                "Anyone wanna go out to eat tonight?" I wondered when we were all back at the Curtis house. Everyone was there, me, Dally, Darry, Soda, Pony, Johnny, and Steve.

                "Why? You payin'?" Soda smirked at me and expected me to say no.

                "Yeah, it's on me!" I held up a black wallet and opened it to reveal several ten dollar bills. Ahh…the joys of being a pickpocket and a thief.

                "Who's is this?" Dally swiped it from my hands and held it up.

                "Just some Soc." That was the truth enough. Socs got on my nerves so half the time I started fights with them so I could take their money.

                "Two-Bit, one a these days you're gonna get caught." Darry shook his head slightly and laughed. You notice he didn't exactly scold me. 

                "No scolding?" I asked.

                "No. That's just because I don't want to eat Soda's cooking tonight." Darry laughed.

                "Hey! My cooking's not that bad! Is it guys?" We all fell silent and just looked at each other.

                "Come on Soda, you made green pancakes, and you burn half the stuff you cook, and your cakes are too sugary and…" I ducked as Soda threw a punch at me. "I was just tellin the truth, ain't that right guys?" Nobody said anything. "Guys?" With that several pillows got thrown at me and Soda. 

                "Knock it off. I just fixed the damn clock and you guys are going to break it again." Go figure, that was Darry.

                "Ok. Let's go then." I pushed Soda away from me as he kept hitting me in the arm. Then I grabbed the wallet back from Dally and headed out the door. Hey, we'd get to eat tonight without having something be a little out of the ordinary. That's what Soda's cooking was, out of the ordinary.

A/N~ The next chapter will be better!! I promise!! Please review! Thanks!! Bye!


	5. With Socs or Greasers?

                ~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~  Yay!! It's chapter 5…although I don't know why I'm still writing on this story cuz no on even reviewed my last chapter..wait maybe that's a different story I'm thinking about. I dunno..I'm braindead right now!! Lol!! I only own Roxanne and the other things I mention that nobody knows about so yeah!! Lol!!                                         

                                                                ****Roxanne's POV****

                "Hi honey." I turned toward the door to see a beautiful figure smiling at me. It was my mom, and in my opinion she was a timeless beauty. Her hair was dark like mine but it was as straight as mine was curly, it was poker straight. She had big dough almond shaped eyes, and her skin was oddly pale. She looked like a porcelain doll with her bright red lip stick, dark eyes, dark hair, and pale skin. I didn't have pale skin, straight hair, or brown eyes, but my face features looked just like my mother's. My soft curls, blue eyes and tanned skin came from my father though. Well, my tanned skin might have actually came from living my whole life in California and being in the sun all the time considering my father wasn't very tanned either. Which that meant my tan would probably fade after I spent atleast 2 weeks in Tulsa if I didn't get out in the sun.

                "Hey mom." I smiled. "How was work?" Before we had moved to Tulsa, my mom had made sure that she would have a job. And a job she had, indeed, she worked at my dad's lawyer firm. See, my dad had a lawyer firm in California as well, but a week before we moved to Tulsa he had got a job at a firm in Tulsa. That however, wasn't why we moved to Tulsa. Like I said before, my parents gave me no real reason other then the fact that my grandma, my dad's mom, lived here.

                "It was ok. I liked having my own diner better, though." Back in California my mom had owned a diner, Pam's Diner, that' s what it was called. It belonged to my grandmother, my mom's mom, but she left it to my mom when she died. "Let me go get us some cokes and a snack and then we can talk." I smiled as my mom walked into the kitchen after laying her car keys down on the coffee table. Unlike most teenagers I liked talking to my mom; then again, unlike most moms my mother had me when she was fifteen. That could have been one reason why we were so close.

                "So how was school?" My mom popped a chip in her mouth and ran a hand through her hair.

                I shrugged. "Ok, I guess. I've had better days though." I thought for a moment and then continued. "The school has some seriously scary people." I was referring to half of the greasers that had made catcalls at me. "But I made some friends."

                "With the greasers or the Socs?" My mom wondered protectively and my mouth dropped open. How did she already know about this Soc grease situation? I still barely understood it, and Cherry had told me that most grownups don't know anything about it. "Some high school boys thought I was a high school girl when I was at the supermarket and they started talking to me about it." Oh. So that was where she had heard it.

                "Was it Socs or greasers talking to you?" I asked with a laugh.

                "Soc." She nodded her head. "So did you make friends with Socs or greasers?" I rolled my eyes. Did it matter? I mean my mom was sitting here judging the so called greasers and she didn't even know what they were hardly. Yes, I know that the greasers are the rough ones, and I have a reason not to like them; they were making catcalls at me. But what was my mom's reason for disliking them?

                "Socs, mom. You know though, they have names other then Socs." I took a drink of my soda. "Cherry, that's one of my friends, wanted me to try out for the cheerleading squad."

                "Really?" My mom sounded excited. "Are you going to? You know, I was a cheerleader back in high school." 

                I shook my head. "I have too much stuff to do, I'm not trying out. Anyway, I'm gonna go up to my room and do my homework. Isn't that stupid, homework on my first day?" My mom just laughed at me and shooed me up the stairs.

                Once in my room I opened my math book and got pulled into the dreaded world of geometry. I hated geometry, I hated math. It was my worst subject and the subject I needed the most help in. I always managed to get an A somehow or another but I wasn't quite sure how. If I didn't get an A my parents would kill me, not literally of course. They would have a fit though; According to them I had to get straight A's because they wanted me to be class Valedictorian. Don't get me wrong, it would be an honor to be the Valedictorian but sometimes my parents just pushed me to hard, and I didn't have the guts to tell them to stop pushing me.

                Two hours laters I was still staring at my math book with only one problem left. A whole two hours and I had only got nineteen problems done. I just couldn't focus on my math, I needed to get out of the house. It was a Thursday night and I wasn't used to being in the house on Thursdays. Usually I had dance classes but tonight's class, that I had just enrolled in, had been cancelled due to the dance instructor's illness. Lucky for me the phone rang. Eager to get away from that one little problem I had left I leaped up out of my desk chair and grabbed the phone before either one of my parents could answer it. 

                It was Cherry and she wanted to know if I wanted to go to the local Dairy Queen with her and a couple of friends. I agreed and said I'd meet them there in twenty minutes. I glanced at myself in the mirror and realized that I couldn't go in my pajamas so I threw on a light pink knee-length skirt and a white button up shirt. That would do.

                "Hey daddy, mommy." I ran down the steps and saw them both sitting on the couch in front of the fire. "Is it ok if I go out with a couple of my friends?"

                "Did you finish your homework?" My dad wondered absentmindedly.

                "Of course daddy. I always finish my homework before I go out, you know that?" I had. Right after I got dressed I had did that one lousy math problem.

                "Be back before curfew then." I hugged my dad and said thanks and then walked out the door. I decided since it was dark I'd take the car instead of walking.

A/N~ Hey!! Ok, I know in the last chapter I said this story would get more interesting but apparently I lied cuz this was the most boring chapter ever!! I think the next chapter should be getting better…SHOULD being the key word..I'm not promising anything though!! But I'm really sorry that this story really really really really really really really really really really sucks!!!! Anywho review please!!


	6. The More the Merrier

                                                                ~*Chapter 6*~ Here's chapter 6!! I only own Roxanne…but she's not mentioned in this chapter so I don't guess it matters if I own her or not!! I don't own Dairy Queen as you all probably know, I don't own Two-Bit, I don't own Soda, I don't own Johnny, I don't own Tim, I don't own Angela, I don't own Curly, I don't own Pony, I don't own Steve, and I don't own Dally (I wish I owned Dally tho…then I could do whatever I wanted with him….hehe) Ok then!! Lol!! Anywho I know this chapter is probably completely irrelevant to this entire story but I don't care!! I just don't want this story to go to fast but I promise it'll get better!! Review please!! And I promise I'll update some other story later. Oh, **Angel** **and ****Rina, hey guys!! Whats up? Notta here! Oh yeah, I have the next chapter to "Greasers Have Problems." It's written down on notebook paper so all I have to do is type it!! Just wanted to let you two know cuz you seem to get excited when I update it!!! Lol!! Ok..wow…this is a really long Author's Note/Disclaimer thingymajig..thats okies tho!! Anywho, on with the story! Oh yeah, does anyone watch American Idol? Well, I want Josh Gracin, the Marine to win!!! Just had to say that..he's hot..and he can sing good..and he's a marine!! Ok..enough about stuff that no one cares about!! Just, if you watch American Idol tell me who you want to win and don't forget to vote! Oh gosh, now I seem like I'm advertising a TV show, which I'm not. I'm just really bored!! Lol!!! Ok, please review this story and check out some of my other stories please!! I have a story in the "American Dreams" and "Dirty Dancing" Section so check those out if you have time!! Ok..here's the story now!!! Sorry this is so long!! Also, sorry I haven't been updating in awhile!!! Bye bye now!!**

                                                **_****Two-Bit's POV****_**

                "Where are we going?" Soda wondered as we all walked down the street. We knew we were going out to eat but we didn't know where.

                "Let's go to DQ. There's a really cute waitress there." That remark came from Dally. I didn't really know what waitress he was talking about because not a single one of them were cute. The cutest one had dark red hair and the saddest part is that she looked about 30.

                "Guy or girl?" I asked sheepishly with a sarcastic smirk. Dally gave me a death glare but Pony laughed. "Well, atleast the kid laughs at my jokes."

                "Hey Tim!" I heard Dally yell and sure enough across the street Tim, Curly, and Angela Shepard were standing there. I don't mind Angela, she's cute with the longest darkest hair and eyelashes I'd ever seen, Curly's ok too but that's just because he's Pony's friend; I don't like Tim. He's fun to party with but that's about it, and he's dumber than a doorknob. He can't even carry a conversation. I may still be a junior at eighteen and a half, but I wasn't as stupid as Tim.

                Apparently the Shepard's were coming with us for as they crossed the street and started walking with us. Oh well, the more the merrier. Even if I don't like one of them. "Hi Ponyboy," Angela purred and then tilted her head seductively. Angela had a major crush on both Sodapop and Pony but she knew that Soda had Sandy so she tried her moves on Pony. However, he was clueless to her flirting.

                "Hi." Maybe he wasn't as clueless as I thought. His ears were bright red; I bet he was glad it was getting dark. It would probably be fully dark in about ten minutes and we still had quite a way to go if we were going to Dairy Queen. We were greasers, though, we weren't afraid of the dark. Only pansys were afraid of the dark.

                "Glory Pony, your ears can get mighty red!" Dally said with laughter. Didn't Dally care that he as probably embarrassing Pony? Oh wait, I forgot. Dally doesn't care about anyone but himself and maybe Johnny.

                "I think it's cute." Angela popped her gum and twirled a lock of hair around her left pointer finger. That about killed me. It drives me crazy when girls play with their hair, I love it. It makes them look real cute. Angela popped her gum again and ran her finger across Pony's cheek. 

                Darry cleared his throat and I could tell that he was getting annoyed with Angela's flirting. Angela was the kind of girl the whole gang, me included, wanted Pony to stay away from. He deserved a better kind of girl. Maybe a girl like Sandy, a greaser but not a complete slut. "Tim!" Darry's voice rose. "Keep your sister off my kid brother." Angela was practically glued to Pony's side; she was standing so close to him. She had her hands wrapped around his arm and it looked like she was holding on so tight that it was cutting his circulation off. Then again, what do I know? I'm not a doctor. She probably wasn't cutting his circulation off…he would probably say something if she was holding that tight.

                Tim muttered something to Angela and she pouted but obeyed. "Hey Angel," I siad using her misleading nickname. She was anything but an angel. "There's no one here to keep you from staying off of me." I cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

                "Sorry darlin', I've only got eyes for one guy here," she said eventhough she was already latching on to my arm.

                I laughed. Damn, that girl was a flirt and she'd probably bed every greaser she could if it weren't for her brothers. Word got around fast in greaser territoy and Tim and Curly would beat the hell out of anyone who bed their little angel. I had seen it happen before, infact I'd seen it happen many times. Angela definitely wasn't a virgin.

                "Ya know Angel," I wrapped an arm around her waist and she didn't stop me, "you would look real cute as a blonde." I automatically regretted what I had said when she shot me a glance that clearly said, 'Oh? I'm not cute now?' "I mean you're cute now," I surrendered to her, mostly because I didn't want to get hit. She was a tough girl and she could pack a punch. "You know how much I like blondes though."

                "So you don't like me?" She wondered. Ok, maybe I should just stop talking. Whenever I talk I dig myself into a deep hole. By now all the guys were laughing at me, even Darry.

                "No." I realized what I said when everyone started laughing even harder. Angela, however, was not very amused or pleased by this. "I mean yes. Yes, I do like you."

                "Then kiss me," Angela challenged me.

                I smirked. I liked this challenge. This was a challenge I'd do easily and be glad to do. I grabbed Angela around the waist and pulled her close to me. Our lips met and somehow or another our tongues found their ways into one anothers mouth. She was a great kisser; I could tell she'd kissed a lot. That didn't bother me though. I was quite experienced myself.

                "Hey liplockers," Soda said causing me and Angela to pull apart. "You two have the whole DQ looking at us." I glanced through the window and sure enough people were staring. I put my face to the window and pulled my mouth wide open using two of my fingers to reveal a funny face. The people seated in DQ just stared.

                Geesh, it hadn't taken us long to get to Dairy Queen. I guess walking with Angela made the time pass fast. Actually it was probably the kissing that made the time pass. Kissing Angela had been great. Her lips had tasted like strawberries; my favorite fruit!

A/N~ That's the end of this chap! I'll update soon!!! Anywho review and tell me whatcha think!! Thanks!! Bye now!!


	7. Would You Like to Dance?

Chapter 7? I think!! Yeah, this is chapter 7!! **Angel and Rina~ **Hey guys!! Whats up? Haven't talked to you 2 in like ages!! I know I promised you guys the next chapter of "Greasers Have Problems" but unfortunately I lost my notebook that had the next chapter in it so it might be a while until you guys get another chapter!! Lol, sorry!! You'll either have to wait until I find my notebook or until I write a new chap so yeah!! Oh yeah, Rina, I like your new story about Soda going back to school! It's cute! I think you said Angel helped u with it? Yeah, I think. If so, Angel, you did a good job helping!! Hehe!! Anywho continue any of your guys's stories!!! And thanks for the review on "Losing Everything". I loved your review!! It was so cool, and frankly I think that story sucks of mine but whatever!! Lol…I'm currently writing the next chapter for it so yeah!! Anywho, byebye!! **To everyone else~ Hey!! Here's chapter 7 so yeah!! Thanks for all the reviews, and all the reviews on all my other stories as well!! You guys know who I own..and who I don't own so here's the story!               **

                                                                                ****Roxanne's POV****

                We were sitting inside DQ just drinking and eating when suddenly Cherry just starts laughing and pointing toward the window. What I saw shocked me. It was Two-Bit but he had some girl pushed up against the window and they were making out like crazy. Gosh, girls actually let guys do that to them? I would never let a guy do that to me. Two-Bit practically looked like he would eat her face off any minute.

                "Filthy greaser." Marcia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh, Roxanne, don't worry about that. Guys do that to girls all the time around here. Mostly just the greasers though." She said this with a laugh and then quietly added, "So watch out for those greasers, unless you want to be a window display like Two-Bit Mathews and Angela Shepard just were." It surprised me that Marcia even knew the names of both of them. She seemed to think such little of the greasers so I figured she wouldn't know there names.

                Cherry laughed. "Yea. I know if Bob ever did that to me I'd have my brother lay him flat in a minute." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was one of those girls that actually liked the guy that she went out with, and in return wanted respect from te guy. She seemed like she was high class. I was like that, not high class, but I didn't want to go out with a guy that I liked when all he wanted was sex. I wanted respect in return, not sex.

                "Stuff like that never happened back at home," I replied glumily already missing California. 

                "You went to a private school, didn't you?" Cherry wondered as she dipped her french fry in ketchup.

                I thought about not answering her, or atleast asking her what that meant but decided against it. Maybe she was just curious. "Private school and dance academy." Her and Marcia didn't say anything to I continued. "Why were you wondering?"

                "You seem like a private school girl." That, once again, was Cherry. I shot her a questioning look. "You don't know what I mean?" I shook my head no. "You're so innocent and shy." She stopped like she was trying to remember what to say. "You seem like a little school girl, like a preacher's daughter."

                I laughed. "I may be sweet and innocent, but I'm not a preacher's daughter. My dad owns a law firm." So they were laughing at me for being a private school girl? "Aren't Socs supposed to be innocent?" I wondered.

                "Innocent? Yes. Private school girl? No." Marcia smirked at me.

                "What do you mean a private school girl? You say it like it's a bad thing."

                "Are you a virgin?" I was taken back a little by that question. That had nothing to do with our conversation, plus it was a personal question. "Well, are you?" Cherry urged so I finally shook my head. "See, that's what we mean by private school girl. You're still a virgin. Me and Marcia? We're not." Frankly, I felt like saying, "Thanks for sharing that." That would have been rude though. I mean really, did I need to know that they weren't virgins? No.

                I nodded my head, finally understanding what my two companions meant. Being a Soc was only acting as if you did the right things, only acting as if you were innocent, while being a private school girl actually meant you were innocent.

                "Trust me, you won't be so innocent in a few weeks." Marcia sipped on her vanilla shake.

                "I doubt that," I muttered with a sigh. "So, is it like a rule that Socs and greasers can't be friends?"

                In unison the dark haired girl and the red headed girl yelled, "Yes!" I just blinked. Back in California there were no clashes or cliques like this. There were no Socs and greasers. In my school, there weren't even popular or geek groups. Everyone got along good. This just didn't feel right.

                "Hey." I glanced up from my position in the booth. Standing there were three good looking boys. They all looked like jocks with the whole letter men jackets going on.

                "Bob!" Cherry threw her arms around one boy's neck while Marcia let out a gleeful cry to the guy named Randy. "Roxanne, this is Bob, that's Randy and that's Clay." I waved to them slightly and scooted over so Clay could take a seat next to me. Randy sat next to Marcia, in the same booth as Clay and me, while Bob and Cherry sat in the booth across from us.

                "May I?" Clay asked as he picked up my chocolate milkshake.

                "Be my…" he took a drink, "guest." Under my breath I added, "Wasn't gonna drink it anyway."

                "So, Clay." Cherry winked at me and I caught her drift. She was trying to set me up with Clay. He was good lookin', but I just didn't have enough time for a boyfriend, just like I didn't have enough time for cheerleading. "Roxanne was just telling us that she's a dancer."                

                "Really?" Clay wondered. "A dancer? What kind? Dirty dancer?"

                I ignored his last comment, "Ballet, and jazz. A little bit of tap and some street jam." I waited for him to ask me what street jam was, but he didn't. He started talking about baseball practice. That right there told me that he wasn't interested in you as a person; he just cared about looks.

                I pretended to listed to the conversation but instead I was really just looking at all the different kinds of people in the small Tulsa DQ. Actually, it wasn't that small of a Dairy Queen; it had a large jukebox and an open floor for people who wanted to dance.

                "I love this song!" I suddenly blurted out as the song "Cry to Me" was being played on the jukebox. Everyone at the table kinda stared at me for a minute but then went back to their conversations. They weren't even listeing to me. Finally, I couldn't contain myself, "Does someone want to dance?"

                "No." That was the solid answer I got from them all.

                "Please." I didn't want to go dance by myself. "Anyone?" Again they all said no.

                I felt a small warm touch on my shoulder so I turned around. "Would you like to dance?" The guy stretched out his hand to take mine.

A/N~ Review please! And sorry this chap. Was boring, I just wanted to develop some more traits for the character Roxanne. It will get better I promise!! REVIEW!!


End file.
